


Jealousy

by LinLovesYou



Series: Lin Loves You [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lin x Reader, LinLovesYou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinLovesYou/pseuds/LinLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lin Beifong x fem!reader.</p><p>Why is this keep happening to you, when it comes to relationships? You never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> „I was searching for fanfictions, and I became so angry when I didn’t find a LinxReader fic, that I wrote a series.”
> 
> Sorry for my terrible grammar, I’m trying my best to improve it.
> 
> Hope you like it c:

You have finally found a job in a convenient store. The best thing about it for you: it’s close to the police station, only a few blocks away. You were so happy about it; you got to see Lin much more now.

You’ve already finished for today, so you bid your goodbyes to everyone, and made your way out.

As soon as you stepped out, you heard a bunch of people shout. You didn’t like crowded places, but being as curious as ever, you followed up to the source of the noise.

‘What’s this?’ you ended up at the square in front of the police station to see some police officers trying to tie down an enormous wild animal. ‘It probably escaped from the zoo that’s nearby.’

The beast broke free from the grip by biting the cables, snapping them. The next thing you saw horrified you; it was launching itself at a young woman. The crowd screamed in fear as they ran away from the animal’s way.

It almost reached the lady, but within a second before it would have ended up as a tragedy, a metal cable was wrapped around its leg, making it fall to the ground with a loud thud. Before it could react, another wire found its way around its mouth. 

The crowd applauded, cheering for the saviour. The hero turned to face the crowd; you couldn’t see a thing (this was one of the reasons why you hated being so small).

„Hey, guys, it’s Lin Bei Fong!”

„The daughter of the chief!”

„She is just like her mother!”

„So badass!!”

When you heard these sentences, you had to go closer. You were so proud; proud of her achieving such respect and love from citizens, but also, because she was all yours, not any other person had her, only you.

As another bunch of various praises came as the girl walked up next to Lin.

„Thank you so much for saving my life! Without you, I would have been dead already!!” she put her arms around her waist, making you a little bit uneasy. 

„Oh, don’t mention it; I was doing my job...” Lin looked a bit awkward. That’s understandable; she didn’t like physical contact that came from a stranger. She hugged the earthbender, getting an even more awkward half handed hug. 

„Hey, it’s all right!” she tried to calm the now crying lady.

„You are so strong, so beautiful, so cool, and drop dead gorgeous!” she cupped Lin’s face, kissing her. 

That’s when you broke down; Lin did nothing to stop her, not pushing her away, nor turning her head away.

‘She probably enjoying it, kissing back that blonde. Yeah, she is prettier than me, but still.....probably that’s her type after all....’ you turned away, unable to watch anymore. You tried to escape the situation as soon as possible, not noticing how Lin saw you from the corner of her so damn beautiful green eyes.

‘How could I be so dumb....thinking someone like her would actually want to have anything from you......you idiot...that’s all you mean to her, that’s actually everything you mean to anyone in this world....you know what? You deserve it for being such an idiot!’ tears welled up in your eyes. ‘That’s all you can do; run away again! At least you able to do that, if nothing else....’ 

It happened to you all over again; all of you relationships ended the other half cheating on you, and/or leaving you for others, why were you so surprised then? Maybe you imagined Lin as a loyal person, but she just proved you wrong...

You were so lost in your thoughts, you jumped when someone grabbed you left shoulder, rather roughly.

„What the fu-“ you couldn’t finish your sentence.

„I have been calling your name for a while now.” Lin panted out; she probably was sprinting after you.

„Okay, amazing.” you continued walking, away from Lin, away from your problem.

„Listen to me, please, what’s wrong? Why are you so upset?”

„Hmm, I don’t know.....probably because you were kissing another woman a few minutes ago? I have no idea, to be honest....” you rolled your eyes.

„I didn’t kiss her back, not one bit, so I was not!” she protested.

„Then how come you didn’t stop her? Hmm? How hard would have been putting your hand in the way? You know what, just leave me alone...” you wanted to turn away, but Lin swiftly grabbed your wrist.

„I didn’t know she was about to kiss me, I swear!”

„Oh, yeah, and I’m the queen of the Earth Kingdom.....Damn right you are.....How could you possibly NOT see that coming?”

„I’m telling the truth!”

„Yeah, sure, save it......you didn’t push her away....what is your marvellous explanation for that?”

„I couldn’t react in tim-“

„Oh, don’t tell me THAT! YOU HAD YOUR REFLEXES JUST FINE, WHEN I KISSED YOU......not just pushing me away, but also slapping me hard across the face....or you don’t even remember....” she didn’t answer you, of course she looked concerned, maybe she thought something about losing one lover of many.....

„Let’s just make it easier for both of us, and leave me the hell alone.” not able facing Lin anymore, you continued your walk home.

„How could I do that to the woman I love?”

You were purely shocked; stopping dead in track. She has never said it to you. Not once yet. You could tell from her heavy breathing and thick voice that she was crying already. 

You slowly turned your head, looking at her in shock. She was steadily looking you in the eyes, not blinking once.

„I love you.” her voice was barely above a whisper.

Words couldn’t come to you now; you didn’t know what to do, still quite shocked.

„I really do.” she took your hand in hers. You didn’t push her away, so she took it as a permission, hugging you tightly, as if you were about to run away again. 

You weren’t... Not this time.

„All right, I’ sorry, it just happened to me too many times, I expected the worst. I was afraid-“

„Don’t be, I’m not like them, I promise. I’m staying with you; I won’t leave you, no matter what.” she brushed your tears away from your cheeks.

„Thank you, and so do I.”

„So do you what?”

„So do I love you, silly.” you smiled at her.

„Oh, okay.” she gave you a kiss on the lips. „Let me walk you home, Pibo.”

„Okay, Linny.” you held her hand through the entire walk, not letting her go from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> http://linlovesyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
